Teen Titans: Freedom, is it worth it? (re-write)
by 707cloud
Summary: this is a rewrite of my original "Teen Titans: Freedom, is it worth it?" with a LOT more detail and fights, I will split it up so it will not be one whole chapter but two or three. I hope you like this new version for those of you that have read the original and for those that haven't I hope you do too and hope you read the original as well. the story line is ruffle the same. enjoy


**Teen Titans:** **freedom, is it worth it?**

**This story was inspired by this music ****Teen Titans The End Part 1****by ****Patrick Riggs.**** I think it fits the Teen Titans perfectly, I strongly suggest you watch it to get a real feel of what I mean. Unfortunately it no longer exists, but those of you that have heard it, could you please tell me the name of the song used?**

**I have rewritten this story a bit to have a bit more action and detail to it, so it will be a lot longer than before, but will still be on the same lines as the old one, which I will leave up for you to read whenever you wise.**

**Please Enjoy and comment about it at the end; I really want to know what you think.**

* * *

The story starts on an early, warm mourning day. The sun has just started to rise over the city known jump city and onto a giant T shaped tower known as Titans Tower, were our five teen super heroes' reside.

Everyone was asleep in their beds, Cyborg n his high-tech room hooked up to his recharger. Also the couple known as Robin, the team leader, and Starfire, the Tamaran princess, are in their shared room holding each other in their arms while they sleep. And the female sleeping Goth, half demon, enchantress known as Raven, in her dark room of magical books and other mystical items. Everyone was fast asleep in his or her rooms…all except for one green-skinned teen that stood up on the roof of the tower, we all know him to be Beast Boy. Beast Boy is standing on the edge of the tower roof with his arms by his sides gazing out to the sea with the sun begins to rise and shin over the edge of the ocean.

He looks down from atop of the high tower towards the rocky land that the tower sits upon and then he look up to the clear orange skies above. He takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes; he then takes one-step forward over the edge and fell forwards, over the edge of the towers roof and straight down. He is falling fast but does not panic as he descends towards the ground, which is coming up fast.

All of a sudden, in the blink of an eye at only a few feet from the ground, Beast Boy kicks at the side of the tower and launches himself forward, just a few centimetres from the ground. He then tucks and rolls along the ground while turning into a wolf and running across the ground dogging around rock and boulders at a quick pace. He then turns into a cheater and runs even faster along the rocky ground, pushing himself beyond his limits towards the water's edge. As he reaches the water's edge, he jumps into the air and turns into a dolphin in mid-flight and lands into the water, he then swims as fast and as quick as he can around the island three times. He then swims straight up, bursts out of the water right into the air, and quickly turns into a raven and fly's straight up above the clouds like a bullet. And when he fly's above the cloud line he then flies's straight back down. He fly's down towards the tower roof like lightning, and as he was a few feet away from the roof, he changes back into his human form and lands on the roof in a crouch.

Beast Boy stands up straight, without even a drop of sweat, from his little test and looks out towards the rising sun with a serious and determined face. "Todays the day" he started to say "and I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he says out loud to himself as the sun continues to rise.

* * *

In the dark, creepy, mysterious room of Raven, the Goth super teen is having a small chat, with her emotions inside of her, as she sleeps before she awakens.

She is having a chat with her most impotent emotions. Knowledge, in her yellow cloak with her glasses looking ready to talk as always. Happy, in her pink cloak had her big smile as always. Brave, in her green cloak and flexing her muscles. Timid, with her grey cape was hiding behind Brave. Even Rage was there with her red cloak and glowing four red eyes, but she is being restrained with heavy chains around her arms and waist to make sure she did not escape, but for some unknown reason she was very calm and barely snarled at all. Moreover, the last emotion that they have not seen in a very, VERY long time is Love, with her silver cloak and a silver headband with a pink heart shaped gem in the middle, across her forehead. She had a humble and warm smile on her face.

"So we all know why we are here?" Raven asked her emotions getting to the point.

[Knowledge] "We are here to discuss the grounds of which we stand with the one of our affections, correct?" said while pushing her glasses up from the tip of her nose.

"Correct, I need to be sure that you all know that what we wish for will never come with our powers" Raven replied with her emotionless face.

[Happy] "Do we have to; can't we just hug him and stay with him? I hate ignoring him and denying what we really feel for him!" she said with a little pout, which is rare for her to ever be upset.

[Brave] "Yea! All we have to do is suck it up, march right over to him, plant a big one right on his face and say we love him!" she said jumping from one foot to the other like a boxer, also cheering Happy back up letting her know she agreed with her happy self.

[Timid] "b-but what o-o-of our p-powers" she stated still behind Brave, her statement made Brave stop in her movements and Happy go stiff.

"Timid is right" Raven said breaking the silence "as long as our powers are influenced by our emotions we cannot risk it, no matter how much we want to be with him" she said with a sad voice.

[Brave] "STUFF THAT‼" she practically screamed "we could fight our powers back and-and then we-!"

[Knowledge] "IT WOULDN'T WORK!" she screamed cutting Brave off and stunning everyone, including Raven. Knowledge has never shown emotion before, it was always about facts and logic, and this was a first ever to see her express herself. "If we fight our own power we would only do more harm!" Her fists where clenched tight and she was shacking, her voice began to crack. "w-we could harm h-h-him by a-accident or k-kill o-our-ourselves and cause e-e-even more pain for them…for him" she was now on her knees crying her eyes out, so was Timid, and Brave had her eyes closed shut but still cried, even Happy was sobbing a bit.

[Love] "sshh, ssshhh, it's alright, we all feel the same way" she said stroking Knowledge on the head lovingly. She then looks over to Rage, "what about you Rage? You've been very quiet; it's very unlike you not to make a single noise or comment"

"I must admit it as well, you are NEVER this quite," Raven stated looking at Rage like trying to figure out a puzzle. Then Rage began to tremble violently and shack, she then let out an inhuman roar of sadness towards the heavens as tears rolled down from her four red eyes and down her face, this caused Raven to jump back in complete shock.

[Rage] "I HATE IT‼! I HATE HAPPY, I HATE TIMID, I HATE BRAVE, I HATE KNOWLEDGE, I HATE YOU (Raven), I HATE THAT IDIOT THAT WE LOVE, AND I HATE MY SELF‼‼‼," she roared in sadness and pain. "Why…why do we feel like this, but can't express it‼" she then fell to her knees in rage and sadness. "why does he make us feel like this, like there's hope…But there isn't, there's no hope for us, we can never feel for him…never do what we want most…just that simple thing, just…(Sniff)...Just to…to say...(Sniff)…THAT WE LOVE HIM‼‼" she then starts to bang her head into the ground repeatedly "IT'S NOT FAIR! (Bang!), IT'S NOT FAIR! (Bang!), IT'S NOT FAIR‼! (Bang‼), **IT'S NOT FAIR‼‼!** (**bang‼!**)"

"I can't believe it" Raven began to say in complete shock "even Rage loves him…that green idiot can do just about the impossible" she finished saying as Rage kept smashing her head into the ground. Love then walked over and knelt down next to Rage as she smashed her head one last time into the ground and cried for all she had.

[Love] "I know it's unfair, we all do…but we have to be strong, if not for ourselves…then for him," she said as she rubbed Rages back calming her down a little. "I most of all know how you all feel, but Knowledge is right, we need to keep our emotions in check so that we do not harm him, right Raven" she said looking up to Raven.

"Yes, no matter what, we have to do this, if not for ourselves…then for that annoying idiot" Raven said in a sad tone as her other emotions calmed themselves back to normal.

"Now that we have cleared the air, I am to assume that we are all in agreement to keep our powers and emotions in check?" Raven asked as she looked at everyone. They all silently nodded in agreement with sad faces "then this meeting is adjourned, good day" and with that, she was then engulfed in her shadow magic and left her inner mind and back to the real world.

* * *

Raven then soon began to wake up; she sat up in her bed with a silent tear rolling down the side of her face. She looked over towards her nightstand that her clock rested on; it read 7:39am. Her conversation had taken longer than she had originally thought.

She then slowly got up and walked towards her bathroom; she had a quick wash then came out in a towel and walked to her wardrobe. She took out her traditional black leotard and slipping it on, then she put on her belt, then her shoes, the her gloves and finally her dark-blue cloak. She then put her hood up and walked out her room and down the hallway towards the command room. Ravens body had developed nicely over time, her chest had gotten slightly bigger, she had long slander legs, a flat stomach, curvy hips, a well-toned body from fighting and training, her hair had grown slightly longer almost touching her shoulders and a beautify framed face. People would think of her as a dark goddess the way she held her self and never used her beauty to get what she wanted. However, no matter what she heard she would deny being even pretty let alone beautiful.

She walked down the long hallway until she came to the doors of the command room where she and the others spend most of their time. The doors automatically slid open and she stepped inside, once inside she saw Robin blowing up balloons next to a helium tank for a party, Cyborg in the Chechen making lots and LOTS of food for the party and Starfire hanging up a banister saying "**Happy Reunion Titan's**" for the party.

Robin no longer had a slander body like before; he now filled out his hero suit with the well-toned muscles of a gymnastic. He had grown taller as well, he is only a foot sorter than Cyborg, and his utility belt is slightly bigger now so he can hold more items and weapons. Robin's hero suit has not really changed that much, his mask was now green instead of black with points on each side. His green spandexes trousers were now black instead of green and his gloves had black pads along the back of his hands.

Starfire's hero look has not changed at all, but she has been thinking of changing it for a while now. Her body on the other hand has changed a bit; her hips and chest have become slightly bigger along with her slander legs, her hair is slightly longer and now curls out at the bottom slightly. She really filled out the title as an alien princess, and everyone was saying that Robin is one lucky son-of-a-gun to have her. Nevertheless, as they all knew, Robin and Starfire loved each other for what was on the inside and not on the out.

Cyborg still looked roughly the same, except he now had more weapons, his human parts had aged slightly and he had grown up a bit. He now respects Beast boys wises to being a vegetarian and only plays a prank every so often for a little fun. However, he was shocked into unconsciousness when Beast boy said he would eat a little meat now and then. That had caused a whole LOT of trouble; they had him go through so many tests to see if he was going through what he did with the Beast incident. In the end they found nothing wrong and asked him what made him changed his mind over it, he told them that he realised that it was the circle of life, that most of the animals he turned into wear carnivals, so he accepted that having some meat now and then was a good thing. They were all shocked at his sudden wise words and said that he was finally growing up.

The resin why for the party and everything is because it has been one year since The Brotherhood of evil was defeated, Along with all the super vileness where put on ice (literally) but of course they had to be released and taken into jail, but they somehow find a way out every so often, Except for Jinx who helped in the end and is now a full Titan with Kid Flash. In addition, Slade, who is still out there, has not been found yet since he came back to life and still has not made a move yet. Therefore, the Titans were having a reunion party to celebrate; all the Titans were going to show up and celebrate.

"Oh, mourning Raven" Robin said spotting his friend as she walked in, Starfire and Cyborg looked to see their friend as well "hey raven" Cyborg greeted waving a batter covered spoon in his hand as a greeting "mourning friend raven" Starfire greeted from the ceiling and giving a small wave "mourning" Raven replied with a slight nod to them.

Raven then looked around the room and noticed that someone was missing "where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked, trying to keep her emotions for Beast Boy in check, the others just shrugged as a response. Just then the doors slide open and Beast Boy came into the room with his right hand in his pocket "mourning guys" Beast Boy greeted to his friends with a wave of his left hand as he walked passed them. He didn't make eye contact with any of them as he walked towards the kitchen.

Beast Boy had grown in the past year, he was a few inches taller than Raven and he gained quite a bit of muscle which showed. His hero suit stayed the same, but Robin had been asked to help him make a new modern suit. Raven bit her lower lip to try to keep her emotions in check as she gazed at his slander body and toned muscles. She was thankful that her hood was up and keeping her slight blush hidden from view.

"BB, you're up?" Cyborg asked his best friend with a bit of shock as he paused in his cooking to look at his green friend "yea?" Beast Boy said tacking out the milk carton from the fridge.

"Brother Beast Boy, are you not feeling well?" Starfire asked her friend, who had become like a little brother to her, as she flew up to him and felt his head for a fever, just like any loving older sister would. "No Star I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Beast Boy asked slowly tacking Starfire's hand gently away from his forehead. She had become like an older sister to him, even more so when she started teaching him her home planets fighting techniques, to better help him in future fights. And he also took the time to take her around the city and explain things a bit more to her about earth that she still didn't understand. He then took a quick gulp of the milk and put the carton back in the fridge.

"Because you're never up before 10:00am" stated Robin who was also a bit worried for his younger brother, yes even Robin saw Beast Boy as a younger brother. Robin had decided to get to know Beast Boy a bit more after the whole Brotherhood of evil fight, and being told that Beast Boy had made a mixed team of last surviving Titans, taking down Cinderblock and using him to get into the secret base. He was very impressed by his quick thinking and leader spirit that inspired the last Titans to join forces and rescue the other frozen Titans. He and Beast Boy talked about strategies and ways to fight in different situations, he found out that Beast Boy was taught all he knew from his old team The Doom Patrol, which was still a little bit of a sore subject for him. Beast boy even let it slip that he was the son of two great biologists and geneticists, but as soon as he had let it slip he became deadly sad and silent, so Robin changed the subject and never asked about it again. They soon started to tell tales about what they have done in their lives and missions with their old teams, sharing a laugh as well.

Beast Boy had a grin on his face as he walked to his friends and family "shows what you know," he said with a grin as he started to walk pass them. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked past their confused faces.

"What does that mean, BB?" Cyborg asked his young best friend and little brother. He had started to tech his little buddy more about tech, only basic things like how a computer really works and some milled equations nothing to advance for him, also a bit of engineering and robotics. He wasn't great at it but he wasn't bad either, he knew how to recharge Cyborgs core in case of emergencies and how Cyborgs arms and legs worked a little. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Beast Boy.

Everyone had a questioning like look on his or her face as he walked by them. Do any of them really know what Beast Boy does when they are not looking? They all thought as they watched him.

"Well since you want to know, I always get up between 5:00am-6:00am," Beast boy stated, everyone was shocked at the new information they have just gained from their young friend, not only did he get up in the morning, but before any of them did as well.

"But wait, I sometimes wake up at that time and I've never seen you around, so where do you go if that's true?" Raven pointed out, still trying to keep her emotions in check.

Beast Boy was walking up to Robin "that's for me to know and you to find out" Beast Boy said with a grin while still not looking at her "so, when are the others getting here?" he asked Robin. "It's supposed to start at 12:00, but the Titans-East are going to come by and help out, they said they would be here early" Robin replied as he looked to the clock on the wall saying it was 8:05am.

And with that said the Titans-East showed up "what up Titans!?" Bumblebee shouted while walking in to the room with Speedy, Más y Menos and Aqualad right behind her. The ten of them soon got to work on getting everything ready for the party, Beast Boy was unnaturally quiet, it made some of them worry. Everyone that was in the Titans looked at each other like family and would help each other out when they needed it, and everybody loved Beast Boy like a little brother and cousin, they also respected him after what he did when The Brotherhood of Evil kidnaped just about everyone and froze them. Soon Starfire went over and asked him if he was alright because he was so quiet, he replied saying he had some things on his mind but was alright, after that they left him alone. They soon finished all the preparations, and just on time as well because soon after, all the other Titans began to show up one after the other and during the hellos and caching up Raven realized that Beast boy was avoiding her. He didn't even say one single joke to any one, she tried to let it pass, but it was still on her mind and her emotions wanted to know why he wasn't acting like himself, "what's up with him?" She kept asking herself as she began to talk with some of the other Titans.

Jinx was one of the last few to show up but she was on her own "hey Jinx, how have ya been?" Cyborg asked calmly, but deep down inside his human-robotic heart was going crazy. He liked her a lot ever since his undercover mission, but he knew that she was with Kid Flash so they could not be together. "Not so good tin-man" Jinx replied rubbing her right arm looking down at the ground "oh? What's wrong? You can tell me," Cyborg said placing a friendly hand on her shoulder, the contact sent a slight spark up his arm but he tried to ignore it.

Jinx looked up at the kind, metal man and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest at his kind face "Me and Kid broke up" she said sighing "oh...I'm sorry to hear that…" Cyborg replied looking at her cat-like eyes that seemed to hypnotize him with their beauty. "I hope you don't mind me asking this…but…why?" he softly asks "I found out he was seeing someone else…" she replied shuffling her foot a bit.

Cyborg was then torn between many emotions. The first was selfish joy that she was free and he had a chance. The second was pity for her because she was cheated on and had to find out the hard way. The third was the need to hold her in his arms in a comforting hug and never let go. And lastly was an immense ANGER to Flash and what he had done, but he could not find it in himself to do anything to the speed wiz. He was brought out of his thoughts when Jinx started talking again.

"But that's okay, because for a long time now, I've realized I wasn't in love with him… I've always been in love with someone else," she stated with a small smile "oh? And who's that? Someone I know?" Cyborg asked with a smile of his own, but deep down he felt sad because it wouldn't be him.

Jinx then tiptoed so she was up to his ear, whispered to him "you", and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. That simple word echoed through Cyborgs head making his heart skyrocket into the heavens. He was so over joyed he nearly missed her question.

"So…How do you feel about me?" she asked blushing a little bit, and looking down to her feet with her hands behind her back.

Cyborg smiled and bent down to her level "to tell you the truth I fell in love with you when I was on that undercover mission, but the thing is I was afraid that you didn't like me, but now I can say what I've always wanted to say. Jinx, I love you"

Jinx smiled from ear to ear, throws her arms around Cyborgs neck, and with a single tear running down her face and she whispered into his ear the words he always wanted to hear "I love you too, Cyborg". they then soon separated from the hug and then lent into each other and kissed for a moment, it felt like what they had always imagined it to be, complete bliss. They then slowly separated and stared into each other's eyes and then embraced each other in another huge.

* * *

Starfire and Robin were watching the whole thing "isn't that joyous, boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked with a smile as she gazed at her friend's happiness. Robin then gently locked his hand with hers saying, "Yes, it is, I'm happy for them" in a low happy voice for his friend's happiness.

Robin then turned to Starfire and gazed into her loving emerald green eyes, he lent in and kissed her. They were as happy as can be and happy for their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile Beast Boy was also watching Cyborg and Jinx, he was proud of the big luge for finally finding someone that would love him for who he is. He then looked over to Starfire and Robin gazing into each other's eyes and then they kissed. He then looked over to his angel, raven.

Raven was talking with some of the other Titans, still as her emotionless self "it's just not fair" Beast Boy thought to himself as he watched her interact with every one without showing any emotion, he then sighed and left the room without anyone noticing.

Beast Boy walked down the halls to his room; once he got there he pulled out an empty gym bag from his closet and flung it over his shoulder. He then walked over to his draw and pulled out a handmade wooden medallion with a glass case dome in the centre, it is mainly dark blue with forest green inscriptions around the glass case in the centre. He put it around his neck and grabbed a silver headband Starfire gave him for achieving second master in her planets fighting style, one level away from being master level and placed it around his head. He then walked out of his room and closed the door behind him. He walked down the halls and stopped at Robin's room, he entered and then left with what he had needed in his bag, and then he went to Cyborgs room and did the same. He then stopped by Ravens room, he would never go in unless she said he could but he had a mission to do and he needed what was in her room to complete it, so he walked in and went to her bathroom and picked up her hairbrush. He took some the violet hair that he loved so much from the brush and placed it in the glass dome in the medallion around his neck. He then held the medallion in between his hands and whispered something, the medallion then glowed a soft blue and green. After he had finished whispering the medallion was then coated in a faint blue and green glow.

He then left Ravens room, went down stairs, out of the tower, and down near to the shore. He then took out a piece of cork from his belt and started to draw a circle around himself. He then wrote something in the centre of the circle before stepping out of it; the word he had written was Scath.

He then took off his right glove and bit his fume with one of his sharp fangs. Blood then started dripping from his fume, and he then held out his fume over the centre of the circle and then a single drop of blood fell into the centre of the circle, he then put his glove back on and put his hands together and began to chant.

"Mot, Ani, Rose… Mot, Ani, Rose… Mot, Ani, Rose…!"

A moment passed and then a single flame rose from the drop of blood, Beast Boy then starts chanting "one born of flame, one that feeds on anger and suffering, the one who conquers all and destroys all, Trigon the Terrible I summon you!"

Then all of a suddenly a burst of flames came from the circle and the form of a figure appeared from the flames. and there he stood at 8 feet tall, red skin, four glowing evil red eyes, hoof like feet, antler like horns on top of his head, long silver hair, a red gem on his forehead, a very, VERY muscular body and he wore black leather wrist bands with metal on the back of them and black leather and metal armour that goes from his knees to his abdomen. It was Trigon; he stood with his arms crossed and straining down at Beast Boy with hatred and anger.

"What do YOU want?!" Trigon asked with venom in his voice at Beast Boy "I want to make a deal" Beast Boy said unfazed by the venom in the demons words.

"A deal?" Trigon asked with a bit less venom in his voice "yes, if I can defeat all of the vileness me and my friends ever fought by myself, then you have to grant me one wish" Beast Boy replied with a stern voice and determination.

"What is your wish?" Trigon asked with a bit of curiosity as to what this green skinned hero would want.

* * *

Back inside the tower everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves, everyone except for Raven who wasn't enjoying herself like the others, she felt like something was missing, something important…then it hit her.

"Hey, where's Beast Boy?" she asked looking to Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Jinx, they all surged saying they didn't know. She was a bit concerned of where he could be, then she felt someone tugging on her cloak, she looked down to see Melvin, Timmy and Teether.

She bent down to them "we saw the green boy leave a while ago" Melvin said looking up to Raven in her child like voice "do you know where he went?" Raven asked, but the three little super hero kids just shook their heads saying no.

"I wonder where he went." Robin said out-loud to them as they all tried to think of where Beast Boy might have gone, it wasn't like him to miss out on a party. Then all of a sudden the tower started shaking violently making everyone stumble and a few to fall over while others held onto something to keep themselves up right.

After a few seconds, it suddenly stopped "what was that!?" Robin asked looking to see if anyone was hurt, "I don't know but it wasn't an earthquake, it was too unnatural"; Cyborg stated looking at the computer in his left arm while he was holding Jinx in his right from when the tower shook.

Just then, a shadow covered the room for a second. Raven looked to where the shadow had come from and caught a glimpse of a raven pass the window, but this raven wasn't black, instead it was green "is that Beast Boy?" Raven thought to herself as the raven flew out of view.

Raven then quickly moved up to the window and saw that she was correct, it was Beast Boy, he was in his raven form and he was flying towards a completely flat island that had risen out of the sea. "Hey that island was never there before" Cyborg pointed out as he had come to be standing next to Raven "well, how it got there isn't important, for some resign Beast Boy is heading for it, but why?" Raven asked while still looking out to the green bird that she cares so much for.

"Well whatever the reason, he's going to need help. Like Cyborg said that island was never there before, so that means someone put it there, TITANS GO!" Robin shouted and everyone ran/flew out of the tower and towards the mysterious island.

* * *

Soon everyone was on the island looking for any sign of their young friend known as Beast Boy. The island had rocks and stone pillars that looked like the ruins that you would find in Rome. The group moved forward until they saw Beast Boy standing 40 feet away in the middle of the island with a gym bag around his shoulder and silver headband. Just about 20 or more feet away from where he stood, was what looked like a 10 foot tall throne made of stone, and sitting in the throne was none other than Trigon the Terrible! Everyone was shocked at his presence; those that did not meet him first hand where informed of him but did not completely believe it until now.

Ravens blood ran cold when she saw her demon farther sat there "Beast Boy!" everyone called running towards him but before they could take five feet "OUCH!" Cyborg cried out hitting an invisible wall and stepping back rubbing his nose from the impact. The overs soon tried to use their powers and gadgets to get past the invisible wall, but nothing worked, not even

"It's a force field created by powerful magic, we can't break though it" Raven pointed out making the others stop trying to break it down with their powers. "Looks like we have an ordinance" Trigon said with a smirk, Beast Boy looked to his left to see all his friends there "this wasn't part of the deal!" Beast Boy said glaring at Trigon "you wish to decline from our arrangement?" Trigon asked "no!" Beast Boy said sternly.

"What deal? Beast Boy what did you do?!" Raven asked and shouted at the same time with flames in her eyes, but Beast Boy didn't listen to her, he didn't even look at her.

"Now let us begin" Trigon said lifting his hand out to the other end of the arena and a giant wall of fire appeared and then it soon died down. and there stood in its place was all the vileness (except for Jinx) that the Titans have ever fought, where all now right in front of Beast boy and ready to attack him.

"Whoa!" was all Cyborg could say, "now then, let the fight begin!" Trigon shouted out "wait!" shouted Robin getting Trigons attention "what's going on? Why are you here? And why is Beast Boy going to fight?!" he questioned wanting to know, like everyone else, what was going on "Because Garfield made a deal with me and in order for me to fulfil his wish he must win this fight or lose his life," Trigon replied with a creepy demonic grin at the last part.

"But..." Robin tried to find out more but was cut-off "Enough! It's time to fight. Ready, begin!" Trigon shouted stopping Robin from asking anymore question.

"Wish?" was the one word that everyone was thinking at the same time, especially Raven.

Just then all of the villains came running up to Beast Boy "Beast Boy run, get away, we'll find a way in!" everyone was shouting for him to run, but he just stood there. He then looked up at them, and he gave them his signature toothy grin and then bolted off towards the oncoming ocean of villains.

Everyone was stunned at his decision to fight the giant horde of villains, especially without any of them to help and assist him.

* * *

**so that's the start.**

**I know it's like the other, but this will be longer and I am putting it in chapters so it doesn't seem long winded, it will also add to the tension a bit more.**

**I hope you like it so far, like I said there will be a LOT more detail and fighting in this version, and no I am not deleting the old one.**

**please review and tell me what you think, all comments are welcomed, I really want to hear what you think and if there are any miss spellings.**

**bye! :D**


End file.
